Twilight Fic's
by OMG My Library's On Fire
Summary: My collection of Bella centered one shots. Were previously separate stories, now all in here.
1. Echoing Hollowness

Summary:- My ghosts are gaining on me.

Her tight ice blue dress with a sweetheart neckline was pulled taut over her slender upper arms, billowing out in a tulip edged in white lace. The corset back gave way to a floor length skirt trailing into an elegant train. The grating guitar burst through the speakers, as the echoing hollowness of her voice ruptured the audience before her.

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night._

Her voice softened as the music slowed, the gentle drum beat echoing around the stage.

_I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew; how to pull myself apart._

The music notched back up, blearing the crowds.

_All that I'm living for,_

_All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me._

She walked forwards on the stage, drawing the audience in with her sweet melody.

_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again._

Her voice cried out into the night…

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me._

Tears glistened in the chocolate eyes but never falling.

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me._

A/N Song is All That I'm Living For by Evanescene. Hope you liked!


	2. If Nowhere Else

Summary:- The only place she could hear his voice.

If Nowhere Else

Bella sat silently in front of her black grand piano, a soft melody came to life under her hands as she let her heart pour. A soft baritone filled her head, dipping and diving through her ears.

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away  
I keep your photograph  
And i know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Bella's voice contrasting perfectly with his, piercing and high, soft and deep.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And i don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

The voice was silent as her peaceful voice captured the heart.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

His voice came jolting back in striking deep.

_'Cause I'm Broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

His voice trailed off, leaving her voice breaking, her heart breaking, her soul breaking.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me anymore_

Bella smiled sadly as her fingers slowed, at least she could hear her Edward in her music, if nowhere else.

A/N Ok the song is Broken by Amy Lee and Someone (Don't look at me like that! I can't help not remembering!)


	3. Love

Summary:- Love, the light lighting up the world.

Bella sat in her light, airy home, white all around and light streaming through the many windows. Her fingers danced across the pearly keys, her voice singing higher and brighter than ever before.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Two cold hands rested on her shoulders, rising and falling as Bella moved. She looked up into the golden orbs she adored as her voice got louder and louder.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Ever if you can't hear my voice Edward, I'm not leaving. I could never leave." Bella's eyes travelled over the perfect faces around her. "I could never leave my family." The Cullen's, the Hale's, the Whitlock's, the McCarthy's, the Brandon's, the Swan's and the Mason's all joined together in one massive family hug, one with so much love it formed a bond never to be broken… and Jasper needed to leave the room.

A/N Heyboo! Say 'hi' to the family! The song is Run formally by Snow Patrol, Made famous by Leona Lewis. Mmmmmm... Big purpley button!


	4. My Heart Sings For All

Summary:- Wishing he were somehow here again

Fingers danced across a piano, a harp was being plucked, hands brushing the strings. A golden voice coming from a little lonely girl draped in ocean blue, a fishtail lining the floor on which she stood, a deep v, plunging to her waist where gemstones for a black heart lay.

_You were once, my one companion,  
You were all that mattered.  
You were once, a friend and lover –  
Then my world was shattered. _

The crowd sat in awe of this young woman's voice, shining in comparison of anyone's in near by years.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Wishing you were somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here._

Her back straight, she stared out into the crowd, feeling blessed that something she seemed so sad about, makes so many people happy.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
Knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you, won't help me to do,  
All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions –  
You were warm and gentle._

A slim tear slide down her face as she sang, remembering times she was happy and not in pain.

_Too many years, fighting back tears,  
Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
Knowing we must say goodbye.  
Try to forgive,  
Teach me to live,  
Give me the strength to try._

_No more memories,  
No more silent tears.  
No more gazing across the wasted years,  
Help me say goodbye.  
Help me say goodbye._

But she knew she never could say goodbye. Not to her vampire love.

A/n Sorry it's short, even by my standards. Song : Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again by Andrew Lloyd Webber - Phantom of the Opera but with a few word changes. Hope you enjoyed it even if it's sad!  
KittyxXx


End file.
